How To Re-train Your Dragon
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: AU: Berkians were already dragon trainers/ Hiccup and Toothless were friends since they were little. They were inseperable. One day however, Toothless got captured by dragon hunters and wasn't seen since then. 8 years later a Night Fury crashed on Berk and turned out to be the long-lost dragon. Will Hiccup be able to re-train Toothless?


Title: How To Re-train Your Dragon

Summary: AU: Berkians were already dragon trainers/ Hiccup and Toothless were friends since they were little. They were inseperable. One day however, Toothless got captured by dragon hunters and wasn't seen since then. 8 years later a Night Fury crashed on Berk and turned out to be the long-lost dragon. Will Hiccup be able to re-train Toothless?

Chapter 1: Bonded

"Hiccup!", Stoick called out, looking for his son. It was the day Hiccup was going to choose his own dragon. Like he once did.

Skullcrasher obediently stood by his rider and awaited to join them in the hatchery. The Rumblehorn snorted smelling something and sneezed. Stoick tenderly patted his dragon. It was hard for him to believe that in his father's time Vikings and dragons were in war. Now they were best friends.

"Hiccup!", the bearded man shouted again. A little boy, around 6 years old, with auburn scrawny hair and green eyes peaked from the door. Hiccup neared his father and made sure that he kept a good distance from Skullcrasher.

Stoick knew that he was a bit afraid of the dragon, normal for a 6 year old (the name he was given didn't help either), but the chief knew that once Hiccup found his scaled friend, he would change his mind.

"Ready to go son?", he asked.

"Yes.", Hiccup responded, wanting to sound brave. He was told again and again that dragons were no threat to them and that it is a good thing to make friends with them.

Father and son made their way through Berk, in their way to the hatchery. Their fellow Berkians rode, played and cared for their dragons. Kids were running around chasing Terrible Terrors or teasing an old Moldruffle. Luckily it was tolerant with them.

Hiccup smiled slightly, hoping that the dragons were good with him too.

Somewhere to the ends of Berk, stood the hatchery. It was sort of a kindergarten for young dragons.

The young boy stepped back a bit, not feeling sure about this.

"Don't worry Hiccup. These are babies, they aren't dangerous. It is important to train them from a young age, it's easier this way.", the chief said opening the doors.

Hiccup stepped in hesitantly. It was very warm inside and the smell of smoke was everywhere. He flinched seeing a small Hotburple crawl in front of him.

"Welcome to the hatchery!", a tall woman with braided auburn hair and the same green eyes as Hiccup said. "Oh Hiccup! My boy, he's going to get his first dragon!", she said cupping his face in her hands.

"Hi mum.", Hiccup responded nearly cheerfully.

"Valka, you will help Hiccup find his dragon? I have some things to do...", Stoick announced and did to leave, but Valka got him.

"Really Stoick? No, you will stay to see this. Your child bonding with a dragon is something that you just can't miss!", Valka scolded.

The chief sighed. "You're right. I won't do as my father did..."

The woman smiled and turned back to Hiccup who was feeling pretty awkward.

"You were told that you choose the dragon?"

"Yes. It isn't..."

"No. In someway, we are connected to a dragon. We to feel that there's this something in them, and they to feel the same. You know which is your dragon, you both must see yourselves in each other. You understand what I mean?"

Hiccup looked kinda confused by what he was told. "Yes. Find yourself in them."

"That's it. Now look around and see if you will find something.", Valka encouraged him.

The boy left to wander around the hatchery. There were many dragons, some of them, he hasn't even heard of. Thunderdrums, Smothering Smokebreaths, Deadly Nadders, everything was roaming in here.

Hiccup saw a small Monstrous Nightmare standing proudfully, lighting nicely under the light of the torches. He slowly reached out for it.

The Nightmare turned it's head, growled a little and snapped at him. He started and exclaimed surprised.

"Hey! This is my Nightmare!", a familiar voice said. Hiccup saw a boy, around his age, but 'bigger' and obviously stronger. He kneeled to calm the angry young. "Look what you did now!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to upset him! Nice dragon.", the boy said get a better look at the red and orange Nightmare.

"This is Hookfang, the best dragon in the archipelago. The strongest, the fastest, THE. BEST.", Snotlout said, his voice raised. Hiccup was left stunned. What just a complement can get you into.

"Oh you're afraid? You should. Me and Hookfang will beat you down."

"I'm not afraid!"

"I'm not afraid!", he mimicked him. Snotlout then pushed him away. "You're ridiculous. And I'm sure that your dragon will be as useless as you!", he finished and left laughing. Hookfang did a sound as if he was snickering too.

Hiccup was left standing there, feeling broken. Turning and walking away, he stumbled upon a small column, a nest laying atop of it.

Curious, Hiccup stood on his toes to get a better view of what's inside. A pitch black egg, laying on it's own.

Gobber approached him from behind. "Ahh, this egg was found on top of the Badmist mountain. Good that my dragon ran away for a walk and led me there."

"What dragon is it?"

"We aren't very sure yet. A Skrill, a Devilish Dervish. But it might be a... Night Fury. It's been here for a few weeks and hasn't hatched yet."

"Can... I get it?"

Gobber looked down at him and shrugged. "Once we don't know what species is it, it might be a bit risky. Are ye sure about this Hiccup?"

He thought of it for a while. As Stoick said, it's easier if you begin training from a young age. Starting from point zero could make it easier in a way.

Hiccup smiled. "Yes, I'm ready for it!"

The blond-bearded Viking chuckled. "Alright, if you think you're ready.", he said picking up the egg. "You must be careful. Eggs are fragile."

Hiccup looked down at the egg. He hadn't even seen, what dragon is it, but he had a good feeling about it.

Night has come. Everyone's hiding in their home but some of the winged creatures are still outside, making their walk.

Hiccup still wasn't sleeping, instead he was watching over the egg. He had covered it with his blanket to keep it warm and barely took his eyes of it.

Sometimes he picked it up and paced around the room humming. Sometimes he was even talking to it, telling it about Berk, the dragons, everything.

Stoick and Valka told him to be patient, that eggs don't hatch immediately. How wrong they were...

Hiccup nearly had fallen asleep and every few seconds he started, trying to stay awake. 'Crack' was heard every little while, but he barely noticed it the first times.

'Crack'. It was louder each time. Hiccup shook his head and looked at the egg confused. He picked it up and inspected thoroughly. It was hatching!

The boy watched as pieces of the shell, fell one by one to reveal a small creature. A small foot first... Then through the gap a eye looking the outside world curiously. The rest of the egg broke.

Hiccup looked in wonder at the small dragon that hatched in his hands. It was jet black, more black than he ever imagined. It's small head had two big nubs, like ears and there were some smaller ones between them and on the sides of the head. There were little spikes across it's back and the wings were still hanging loosely. The tailfins were flat open too. The hatchling's eyes were a bright green and focused on the child before it.

Hiccup stared at the little dragon as it tried to fold it's wings and get used to it's own body. As soon as he left it on the bed, the hatchling looked at him, tilting it's head. It crawled towards him and barely made it on the boy's lap.

The baby dragon chirped and nudged him. Hiccup took it in his hands and petted it tenderly. It cooed and purred as if testing it's own voice.

A few minutes passed and it slowly got down from him. It looked straight at him and grinned. It... Grinned? Hiccup saw the lack of teeth and giggled. "Toothless!"

Then it struck him. "Hello Toothless!"


End file.
